BIGBANG
Archivo:Alive_(640x366).jpg BigBang *'Nombre:' Big Bang (빅뱅) *'Número de miembros:' 5 chicos *'Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Color oficial:' Amarillo, Negro y Plomo *'Nombre fanclub oficial: '''V.I.P Fan Club Corea Fan Club Japón **¿Por qué VIPS?: Significa Very Important People (Personas Muy Importantes) Los lightsticks llevan una corona de color amarillo. En sus presentaciones, sus fans se diferencian por el uso de bandanas y pañuelos blanco y negro. Uno de sus singles se llama V.I.P. *'Agencia: YG Entertainment (Corea) y YGEX (Japón) *'''Género: Hip-Hop y R&B hasta Electro Pop pasando por Jazz y bases Rock. Carrera thumb|294px 'Pre Debut' Antes de que Big Bang debutase, cada uno de los miembros había tenido éxito y fama en el sector del entretenimiento. G-Dragon y Taeyang entraron en YG Entertainment cuando tenían 12 años, conocidos entonces como GDYB. T.O.P era muy conocido como rapero underground, mientras SeungRi era famoso ya que pertenecia a un grupo de baile llamado IlHwa en su cuidad natal Gwangju y fue el primero en presentarse en el show de TV Let's Cokeplay Battle Shinhwa. El único que no era conocido antes de debutar en Big Bang era Daesung, ya que lo descubrierón en una audición. Antes de su debut los integrantes propusieron algunos nombres para el grupo, como "Apex", "Stump" y "Diamond", pero al final se decidieron por Big Bang. Ganaron mayor popularidad a partir del documental "Big bang Documentary" de once episodios que emitió el canal Mnet en el verano, entre el 15 de julio y el 13 de agosto de 2006, en el que se mostraba el entrenamiento de los miembros antes de su debut como grupo, además de ser un proceso de eliminación de los candidatos que no estuvieran listos para el debut. Al principio el grupo contaba con 6 miembros, los miembros actuales y Jang Hyun Seung ; actualmente miembro de B2ST / BEAST , pero este fue eliminado en la ultima fase del reality por que consideraron que no estaba listo para debutar. 'Debut' Hicieron su debut en 19 de agosto 2006 en la Arena de Gimnasia en el Parque Olímpico de Seúl durante el concierto de la YG Family. El primer single del grupo, " Bigbang ", fue lanzado, contenía las canciones "We Belong Together", "Nunmulppunin Babo", y "This Love", el segundo single, Big Bang is V.I.P. fue lanzado en septiembre superando los 32.000 copias vendidas. Su tercer single B I G B A N G 0 3 fue lanzado en noviembre que siguió el éxito de los singles previos, seguido, con las ventas finales a punto de 40.000 ejemplares. Más tarde, ese mismo año, se creó el fanclub oficial de la banda, V.I.P. Y a finales de diciembre de 2006, Big Bang realizo su primer concierto, The Real Concert. Al principio, cuando debutaron, se les consideró la nueva cara de la YG Family, nombre que se le da a la red de la compañía YG Entertainment. A pesar de que su debut fue de alguna manera exitoso, no fue hasta cuando sacaron "Lies" que el grupo ganó una gran popularidad. Big Bang ha sido notado no solo por su música sino también por su ropa y estilo, completamente a la moda, cosa que los hizo aún mas famosos en el proceso de su carrera. En los MTV EMA's Fuerón los Número uno en el "twitter tracker" pasando por encima de artistas como Lady Gaga, Justin Bieber y Selena Goméz entre otros, BIGBANG pasó a ser el primer artista de Asia en ganar un premio a nivel Mundial, dandose a reconocer una vez más su Talento ahora no solo en Asia sino a nivel Mundial siendo esto un gran acontecimiento en su carrera artística. Hoy en día, Big Bang se ha convertido en uno de los grupos idols más influyentes de la música coreana y llamados los idolos Nacionales. Recientemente se hicieron acreedores del premio «Worldwide Act» en los MTV Europe Music Awards, en su edición 2011, siendo los primeros artistas asiáticos en triunfar en dicho evento y los primeros en ganar un premio a nivel internacional. En 2012 la YG anuncio que BIGBANG regresaria con un Nuevo Mini Álbum del cual se promocionarián todas las canciones; el 22 de Febrero se liberó el MV de BLUE el cual recibio mas de 2 millones de Visitas en un Dia, a los 4 dias de dicho lanzamiento BIGBANG se hizo acreedor a Dos Medallas de ORO en YouTube debido a la gran popularidad del Video. El sencillo BLUE fue el Primero en recibir un PERFECT ALL-KILL en el 2012. Su Quinto Mini Álbum "ALIVE" fue liberado el 29 de Febrero liderando al instante todas las listas de popularidad no solo en corea si no en diferentes partes del mundo, el mismo dia se liberó el MV de BAD BOY y el 6 de Marzo el de FANTASTIC BABY. BIGBANG Realizará una GIRA MUNDIAL en Asociación con "LIVE NATION" Titulada "ALIVE TOUR 2012" Empezando con el BIGSHOW 2012 en el Parque Olimpico de Seúl los dias 2, 3 y 4 de Marzo. BIGBANG con su Más reciente Mini Álbum "ALIVE" entro en el Famoso Chart de "Billboard" siendo el primer Grupo Coreano que entra en tan prestigiosa Lista, marcando historia una vez más como Grupo para el K-Pop a Nivel Mundial. Integrantes Archivo:576807_308420412559381_100001742756360_742088_1942618746_n.jpg Los miembros son (de izquierda a derecha) : 'G-Dragon,SeungRi,Taeyang, Daesung, T.O.P *G-Dragon (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarín) *Taeyang (Vocalista Principal, Bailarín Principal) *T.O.P (Rapero Principal, Bailarín) *Daesung (Vocalista, Bailarín) *SeungRi (Vocalista, Bailarín, Coreógrafo, Maknae) Discografia 'Discografia Coreana ''Albums Mini Albums Singles Album Repackage 'Discografia Japonesa' Albums Mini Albums Singles Ost Premios *Anexo Premios: BIGBANG Enlaces *Big Bang Web Oficial - Corea *Big Bang Sitio Oficial Japon *Facebook Oficial *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Canal Oficial *Taeyang Facebook Oficial '''Twitter' *Taeyang Twitter Oficial Me2day *SeungRi *G-Dragon *Daesung *T.O.P *Taeyang Galeria De Fotos 3L0.10179938_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945187150559_128936997151378_145208_75032_n.jpg|BIG BANG 38833_128945190483892_128936997151378_145209_6371085_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39006_128944760483935_128936997151378_145185_6929774_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39318_128944787150599_128936997151378_145187_2057539_n.jpg|BIG BANG 39890_132389340139477_128936997151378_160210_1282128_n.jpg|BIG BANG 40259_128937363818008_128936997151378_145167_7103729_n.jpg|BIG BANG 41327_130766663635078_128936997151378_153494_3390034_n.jpg|LOLLIPOP (Part2) 44524_134155253296219_128936997151378_168131_8006093_n.jpg|BIG BANG 47777_134107109967700_128936997151378_167902_6268027_n.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang_20080826_seoulbeats.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179880_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG CS0.10179927_1_1.jpg|BIG BANG 40966_134172933294451_128936997151378_168229_5362964_n.jpg|BIG BANG 46274_134107213301023_128936997151378_167917_1752308_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45750_134154536629624_128936997151378_168129_757597_n.jpg|BIG BANG 45697_134106603301084_128936997151378_167900_6042618_n.jpg|BIG BANG tumblrl93xz34ect1qbq2vo.jpg|BIG BANG big-bang00324.jpg|BIG BANG 27711_1476138509869_1425924524_31329210_4834388_n.jpg BIG BANG CUTENESS.JPG big bang cute.jpg BIG BANG NI FALL.jpg B'I'G_B'A'N'G.jpg bang.jpg cute_big_bang.jpg B i g - B a n g.jpg Big Bang _ bang!.jpg Big bang telephone.jpg BIG.BANG.jpg BIG'BANG.jpg Gran explosion.jpg c0084637_49d9a84aac16c.jpg big_bang_fila_new_3.jpg|Para Fila big_bang_lotte_dutty_cover.jpg big_bang_lotte_duty_3.jpg hgj.PNG 4ac35ef78fd5907e_bigbang_elle_1_preview.jpg jgk.PNG hjg.PNG 9c27684f7a713094_bigbang_w_april2011_preview.jpg 20110321_bigbanggq2.jpg 2cp7yit.jpg gqbb.jpg 13007047111300703952gq4.jpg gqbb4.jpg gqbb1.jpg BB_WKoreascans-01.jpg gqbb2.jpg TODAE_WKoreascans-01.jpg 436.PNG 553.PNG 20110223_bigbang.jpg 55556.PNG 55552.PNG ebb985ebb185.jpg 555.PNG 555556.PNG 130442335302wallpaper10.jpg Big-bang-new-image-5.jpg 20110406_bigbang1.jpg Eb38685937a00f90_17.jpg Big-bang-new-album-2-tea.jpg bigbang1.gif bigbang02dq6.jpg 5307a135.jpg 1208489634bigbang12my7.jpg 50c2ef0b.jpg|Big Bang pra NIKON mbb006e903e.jpg|Daesung mbb0041e022.jpg|T.O.P mbb00399b5d.jpg|Taeyang mbb002979a4.jpg|G-Dragon 294548_287785481233237_114611098550677_1245523_179571152_n.jpg 294548_287785471233238_114611098550677_1245521_831282522_n.jpg 8XJbV phixr.jpg BIG BANG 37.jpg BIG BANG 25.jpg untitled (2).png m.png Bigbangisback.jpg tumblr_lzhtfo82o41qlapcfo1_500.jpg BIGBANG ALIVE_001.png big bang 2012.jpg wall_bigbang_35_1920.jpg Videografía 'Videografía Coreana' thumb|left|294px|La La La - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|We Belong Together - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Forever with you - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Dirty Cash - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|A fool's Only Tears - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|My Girl - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Good bye Baby - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Always - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Lies - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Last Farewell - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|With You - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Haru Haru - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Oh My Friend thumb|294px|right|Lollipop - Big Bang ft 2NE1 thumb|294px|left|Thank You and You - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Tonight - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Love Song - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|The North Face - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Blue - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Bad boy - Big Bang thumb|294px|left| Fantastic Baby - Big Bang 'Videografía Japonesa' thumb|left|294px|How Gee - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Number 1 - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|My Heaven - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Gara Gara Go - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Let Me Hear Your Voice - Big Bang thumb|right|294px|Tell Me Goodbye - Big Bang thumb|left|294px|Beautiful Hangover - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Tonight Versión Japonesa - Big Bang thumb|294px|left| Blue Versión Japonesa - Big Bang thumb|294px|right|Bad Boy Versión Japonesa - Big Bang thumb|294px|left|Fantastic Baby - Big Bang Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KHiphop Categoría:YG Entertainment